Love and Danger
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: 50 G/E sentences


Author's note-Looking at Lycan-Cub's 50 E/G sentences, I decided I want to try! So here I go. Disclaimer- I don't own any of them , yadda yadda. Also, if you don't like thE/G pairing, don't flame me.

1. Guilt

George always stood up for Elliot which is why he always felt guilty when he remembered how he had used George to coerce a confession out of the schizophrenic suspect all those years ago.

2. Protect

Elliot is frozen in horror when the suspect attacks George, but when he finally moves he sprints and the suspect regrets attacking George almost immediately.

3. Vacation

George smiles as he snuggles against Elliot in the hotel hot tub, knowing they can do this for a long time since their vacation is going to be two weeks long.

4. Eternity

They both knew that they once had hated each other but it felt like an eternity ago and they had a hard time remembering it.

5. Strangle me?

George smiles when he remembers the rope trick they'd done that day and the fun they'd had at home later.

6. Holiday

Most holidays don't mean much to George but when he sees how happy Elliot is at the Christmas he can't help but get in the spirit with him.

7. Nightmare

Every time one of them gets hurt the other feels like they're in a nightmare until they see that the other is ok.

8. Traffic

George and Elliot never have time to spare but they still make time for each other even if they have to lie about being in 30 minutes of traffic on the way to work.

9. Shower

The shower at George and Elliot's house is like a second bed and as the water flows on them Elliot growls and pins George to the wall and suddenly cleaning up is the last thing from their minds.

10. Sick

Elliot had a high fever and George went in full doctor mode, but then Elliot murmured for George to lie next to him and George sighed and sat down and kissed Elliot's warm forehead.

11. Lust

Elliot and George were far from immune to lust and they couldn't help but act on it in George's office and they surprised even themselves by not stopping after they almost got caught.

12. Valentine

George is pleasantly surprised when he sees the bed covered with roses and he takes Elliot in a passionate kiss.

13. Too short

Elliot remembers how many times he wanted to ask George out and how it took almost losing George for him to realize that life's too short to let fear of rejection hold you back.

14. Tell

George wants to tell the whole world about Elliot but he has to wait for the right time.

15. Eventually

They knew it would take a while for gay marriage to become legal but it's taking so long and they're starting to lose hope, but they still think it will happen eventually.

16. Move

They were finally moving in together and that day nothing could shatter their happiness.

17. Evaluate

George doesn't like evaluating Elliot because he knows he might have to take Elliot off the case and it's almost impossible to be both his shrink and his lover.

18. Horror

They both are horrified when they see the raging fire in the house they're searching and they aren't sure they can get out, but they try and all seems well until George passes out from smoke inhalation and Elliot has to carry him out.

19. Sad

Elliot wakes up with the blues some days and the only thing that ever fixes it is George.

20. Mystery

George's job is to understand people's mind but Elliot is too amazing for him to analyze even though he does try sometimes.

21. Risk

Elliot knows he could lose his job if he shoots but it's all worth it, because he has to get rid of anything that threatens George- like the person currently holding George hostage.

22. Stranger

George feels awkward standing with Elliot's kids but is thankful that they are tolerating him.

23. Broken

George feels totally broken when he fights with Elliot but he can't just back down either.

24. Punch

Elliot punches the walls and lockers and any object he gets his hand on because he is mad that no one sees how amazing George is, even George himself.

25. Picture

George's favorite possession is the framed picture of him and Elliot kissing because it makes him feel loved and it's a feeling he didn't get very often before Elliot.

26. Ecstatic

They both felt ecstatic while they were making love and as good as it was physically it was better emotionally.

27. Reason

George doesn't know what reason Elliot has for being with him and feels selfish that he doesn't have anything to offer Elliot.

28. Esteem

The only time Elliot feels good about himself is when George says "I love you."

29. Cling

He felt stupid for being so attached but the idea of being without for even a minute crushes him and he can't wait to feel the warm body against him again.

30. Food

Elliot is a carnivore and George is a vegetarian and they don't like each other's food choice but they're willing to cook different foods so they can both be satisfied.

31. Surf

They were on vacation in Hawaii and George had never surfed before but Elliot bullied him into it, but Elliot regretted it when George wiped out and broke his arm.

32. Public

They were both afraid to show affection in public but when they go to see a movie it's like the theater was made for them and they cuddle and don't care if Cragen himself sees them.

33. Music

George played the cello and tried to teach Elliot once, but Elliot couldn't play and George eventually gave up, but Elliot still begged George to play when they had time and sometimes Elliot would sing with him while he played the cello.

34. Lie

George felt guilty about the lie he had told Elliot- he had been on an undercover mission with the FBI and he's said he was just profiling for them so that Elliot wouldn't freak out.

35. Holy

George was atheist but George still understood how important Catholicism was to Elliot and didn't stop Elliot from going to church, because Elliot didn't force him to come.

36. Surprise

It was George's birthday and Elliot surprised him with an engagement ring and told him as soon as it could happen they would get married.

37. Intimate

George and Elliot were in the middle of a searing kiss when George's office door opened and they were outed to the squad but no one judged them and they were relieved.

38. Christmas

It was George's first Christmas when he had been close to the kids and he smiled as he watched them open the gifts he and Elliot had picked for them.

39. Spice

Every now and then one of them would do something to spice up their bedroom affairs and when that happened they very rarely went in to work the next day.

40. Calm

Elliot and George had both had a hard day but when they got in their bed and George put his head on Elliot's chest it was like the outside world had vanished.

41. Storm

The kids are at their house for the night and Eli is afraid of the thunderstorm so George picks him up and is surprised that Eli calms down and seems to think of George as a parent.

42. Million

George had liked Elliot from the moment he met him but he had always thought the chances of it happening were one in a million.

43. Too good

Elliot sometimes thought his relationship with George was too good to be true but every day he woke up next to George, ate meals with George, worked with George, and went to bed with George.

44. Sin

Elliot knows he's a sinner but he'll take hell for even one minute with George, and plus, if George ends up in hell with him it won't be hell at all, but he can't imagine what god would send George to hell anyway.

45. Dream

George's worst dreams have Elliot being taken from him, his best dreams have Elliot and him cuddling, and his most erotic have Elliot touching and kissing all over his body.

46. Eyes

George loved Elliot's eyes and Elliot loved George's and they both looked at each other's eyes so much that they had every tiny detail memorized.

47. Glasses

George was relieved to finally get contacts and was a tiny bit embarrassed to have started his new job with the stupid glasses but Elliot had told him with a smirk that he looked sexy as a nerd.

48. Soothe

Elliot and George relax each other and even though they know there could be anything out there they can't seem to grasp bad things when they see the love in the other's eyes.

49. Flashback

Every now and then he had dreams that he was being attacked by Brodus again but recently his dream changed so that it doesn't end with him blacking out and instead he wakes up in the hospital to Elliot kissing his head and embracing him.

50. High and low

Now that George and Elliot were together they could deal with any of the highs and lows life threw at them, even if it got tough along the way.


End file.
